


Civil War-Interviews

by FantasyFreak_2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Just read, author makes herself to a reporter, kind of silly so be warned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak_2/pseuds/FantasyFreak_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aufgrund des baldigen Erscheinens des neuen Marvel-Films “Captain America-Civil War” im Sommer nächsten Jahres, hat die Autorin dieser Geschichte - die aus irgendeinem Grunde in der dritten Person über sich selber schreibt – beschlossen einige berühmte Marvel-Charaktere darüber zu interviewen. Ob sie diesen Einsatz, bei ihrer Tendenz Figuren unglaublich zu nerven, überleben wird, bleibt abzuwarten. (Ich habe versucht keine Spoiler reinzubringen oder zu viel Grundwissen zu verlangen, aber die Figuren stammen aus unterschiedlichen Filmen und den Comics, also wenn ihr eine nicht kennt, lest einfach die nächste, sie basieren nicht aufeinander)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War-Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, offensichtlich hat Civil War-Interviews keine "echte" Geschichte und das ist im deutschen Forum "Fanfiktion.de" verboten.  
> Ich bin hier eh schon angemeldet und da ich keine Lust mehr habe mich immer damit rumzuschlagen meinen FFs eine "Geschichte" zu geben, veröffentliche ich die FF jetzt hier und übersetze sie noch mal für alle englischsprachigen, die sie gerne lesen wollen.  
> Die Übersetzung kann man jetzt hier lesen:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4987375

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SWvOMMn46w  
Kameraschwänk zu der Autorin in schwarzem Anzug mit dem riesigen, lächerlich aussehenden Herlm von Loki auf dem Kopf, die auf einem pink-grünen Ledersessel in ihrer Wohnung sitzt und einen Smoothie trinkt. Als sie die Kamera sieht, setzte sie sich auf und fängt an zu moderieren, wobei sie den Smoothie als Ersatzmikrophon benutzt:

 

Ich: Hallo und herzlich willkommen, bei Marvelfilmekrtik, die Kritik, die Filme kritisiert, bevor sie auch nur einen offiziell veröffentlichten Trailer haben. Heute geht es um die Neuschöpfung „Civil War“, welche am 6.Mai 2016 in die Kinos kommt. Unter Lebensgefahr habe ich mich unter die möglichen Teilnehmer dieses Films gemischt und bringe euch nun exklusiv Interviews. Viel Spaß!

Ich: Wie ich höre, wollen Sie in Civil War gegen ihren früheren Kameraden Iron man antreten.  
Steve: Na ja, wollen ist zu viel gesagt…  
Ich: Der letzte Bürgerkrieg in Amerika ist einige Jahrhunderte her, wollen Sie als Captain America alte Traditionen wiedererwecken?  
Steve: Äh, wie bitte?  
Ich: Wollen Sie Tony wirklich auf grausame Art zerfleischen?  
Steve: WAS? NEIN!  
Ich: Stimmt es, dass Sie und Bucky Barnes eine Liebesbeziehung betreiben?  
Steve: WER SIND SIE ÜBERHAUPT??

Ich: Wie wir alle wissen, sollen sich die Superhelden des Marvel-Universums in Civil War in zwei Parteien spalten, angeführt von Iron man und Captain America. Welchem Team fühlen Sie sich eher zugeneigt.  
Hulk: HULK SMASH!!!! (stürzt auf mich zu)  
Ich: Danke für dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch! (fliehe) Die Opfer, die ich für meinen Job bringe!

Ich: Überlegen Sie zu Captain Americas Team überzugehen?  
Tony: Wie kann ich denn nicht in meinem eigenen Team sein?  
Ich: Schizophrenie ist gar nicht unüblich. Ich habe gehört, dass Deadpools gespaltene Persönlichkeiten immer noch darum streiten, welchem Team sie angehören.  
Tony: Wer ist Deadpool?  
Ich: Der nächste, sagen wir, Superheld, der einen eigenen Film kriegt. Ich habe auch versucht Interviews zu ihm zu kriegen, aber er hat immer nur mit sich selbst und dem Publikum geredet. (seufzt verliebt)  
Tony: Ich dachte, du stehst auf Loki!  
Ich: Und auf dich!  
Tony: (würgt) Ich spring dann mal vom nächsten Turm!  
Ich: Apropos, haben du und Steve euch schon gerichtlich darüber geeinigt, wer den Avengers Tower lebt, wo ihr jetzt doch offiziell ein getrenntes Paar seid?

Ich: Welche Seite werden Sie einnehmen?  
Batman: Ich bin Batman! Ich brauche kein Team wählen, ich arbeite allein. Ich bin der einsame Rächer, der tapfere Held. Ich bin nicht der Held, den Gotham braucht, aber der, der den es verdient! Und außerdem bin ich von DC!

Ich: Für welche Seite werden Sie eintreten?  
Odin: Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Sterbliche!  
Ich: Lass das Kaspertheater, Loki, oder ich sage Thor, dass er zu dämlich ist seinen Bruder von seinem Vater zu unterscheiden!  
Loki/Odin: (seufzt) Warum quälst du immer MICH?  
Ich: Weil ich du einfach toll bist.  
Loki: Ich komme erst im Herbst 2017 wieder.  
Ich: MENNO!

Ich: Werden Sie endlich mal einen der Avengers davon aufklären, dass sie noch leben und tatsächlich das neue SHIELD anführen?  
Phil Coulson: Nein, ich bin für diese Filme gestorben.

Ich: Werden Sie auch in diesem Film ein sinnloses Cameo mimen?  
Fury: Was heißt hier SINNLOS? Ich habe die Welt in Avengers 2 gerettet!  
Ich: Eigentlich sind Sie nur zu Kaffee und Kuchen gekommen, um später mit einem der Helicarrier aufzutauchen, die im Übrigen ständig kurz vorm Abstürzen stehen (ernsthaft, gibt es einen Film, wo die Teile KEINEN Betriebsschaden haben?). Aber ich bin sicher die Avengers sind dankbar für Ihre Unterstützung (tätschle ihm die Glatze).  
Fury: GRRRR!!!

Ich: Sind sie froh ihrem Namen War Machine im Civil WAR endlich gerecht zu werden.  
Rhodey: Eigentlich heiße ich jetzt Iron Patriot…  
Ich: Mein Beileid.  
Rhodey: Was haben nur alle gegen diesen Namen?

Ich: Und nun sprechen wir mit möglicherweise dem wichtigsten Teilnehmer dieser Aufteilung. Er ist der schnellste der ganzen Truppe: Pietro Maximoff!  
Pietro: Ich bin tot!  
Ich: Ach, du bist in einem Marvel-Film, das legt sich sicher bald wieder!  
Pietro: Du lässt es klingen, als hätte ich bloß eine Erkältung.  
Ich: Loki ist inzwischen zweimal wiederauferstanden, das wird schon.

Ich: Und wer sind Sie?  
Peter: Ich bin der einmalige Spiderman!  
Ich: Wohl eher der dreimalige!  
Peter: Hey!  
Ich: Drei Schauspieler in derselben Rolle in einem Jahrzehnt, meinst du die Rolle des Spiderman ist verflucht? Vielleicht wollte Voldemort sie mal haben und wurde abgewiesen…  
Peter: Wir sind doch nicht in Harry Potter!  
Ich: Und warum rettet dann ein Teenager mit strubbeligen Haaren und Brille die Welt?

Ich: Ist es möglich dich und Captain America in derselben Szene zu erleben oder wäre das dann eine… Doppelbelastung.  
Jonny: Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Wir sind völlig unterschiedliche Charaktere!  
Ich: (Schau auf ein Foto von „The human torch“): http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131026071813/marveldatabase/images/d/db/Fantastic-Four-Rise-Silver-Surfer-4.jpg  
Äh, ja, vollkommen unterschiedlich!  
Jonny: Es gibt eine Neuverfilmung.  
Ich: Wo du aussiehst, als wärst du ZEHN Jahre alt, nein danke! Und dann auch noch mit 8%-Bewertung an Rotten Tomatoes? Warum hat Marvel die Fantastic Four nur verkauft!  
Jonny: Das fragen wir uns alle!

Ich: Apropos verkaufte Charaktere, wird Marvel wohl demnächst wieder in der Lage sein seine Mutanten, Mutanten zu nennen und nicht „Inhumans“?  
Wolverine: Nein!  
Ich: Aber Scarlett Witch ist eine Mutantin!  
Wolverine: Nein!  
Ich: Sie ist sogar die Tochter von Magneto in den Comics!  
Wolverine: Nein!  
Ich: Mutanten sind völlig andere Wesen als Inhumans, deren Ursprung in den Comics…  
Leser: Seit wann kennt Fantasy denn die Comicversion von Marvel?  
Ich: Haltet die Klappe, ich lese halt gerne!  
Wolverine: Nein!  
Ich: Ach, ich geb auf! (wende mich der Kamera zu) Das war die heutige Episode zu Civil War… in der wir eigentlich nicht wirklich viel über Civil War erfahren haben… ich bin wohl keine sonderlich gute Reporterin. Na ja, egal, ich bin bisher noch nicht zerfleischt worden, das ist doch ein Erfolg! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und schaltet auch nächstes Mal ein, wenn…  
Hulk: SMASH!!!  
Ich: Oho. Nichts wie weg!


End file.
